As Long As You Love Me
by Julia Daughter of the Sea
Summary: One-shot. I will not be making this into a story anytime soon.


**AN: just a one shot. I got this ide when I was listening to the radio, and As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber came on, and I liked some of the lyrics. Honestly, I don't like or hate Justin Bieber. I just like these few lyrics from his song. So please, don't even say anything about him. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson, or Justin Bieber**

"As long as you love me, we could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke," Justin Bieber

The whole camp stares at the huge flames in shock, all of them thinking the same thing. _How_ did this happen?

"Gods! Just when things got a little normal! Why can't we have normal lives? Is that such a bad thing to ask?" Annabeth screams to the sky. Her arms are raised, and she stares at the sky, challenging them.

"Annabeth, come on," Percy says, gently guiding her back. He pulls on her arms, but she just pushes him away.

"No! Percy, we can't just watch camp burn! Use your powers!" she yells, spinning around so she's face to face with him.

"It won't help, Annabeth. We both know that." Percy replies frustrated. She wasn't wrong, this wasn't fair at all.

Percy finally drags her backwards, and they sit on the grass, next to the rest of the campers. Some are crying while others just sit in shock.

Most of the cabins are already gone. Ash flies everywhere and the Big House just barley stands. The top already caved in, and the last of the faded blue paint burns away. Percy watches as his cabin, his _home _finally subsides to the flames. He stares at the spot for a while, as if the cabin would come back. Even though he knows it won't.

"NO!" someone screams and everyone turns to see who it is.

Thalia.

"I came as soon as I could… how? Why?" she whispers. She staggers forward and topples down next to Annabeth and Percy.

"We think a monster got in…" Percy explains quietly.

"But, the border, they could have gotten in, unless-"

"Someone called it in." Percy finishes. Nico runs towards them, followed by Piper and Leo.

"We checked the perimeter, nothing." Leo pants. They all sit down and huddle close, trying to comfort each other. Percy looks back at the other campers. Travis has his arms wrapped protectively around Katie. Clarisse and Chris sit quietly next to Connor and Julia, who is sobbing into Connors shirt.

Honestly, Percy felt like crying too. Watching his camp burn down, he couldn't even describe the feeling. It was like losing a piece of him.

"Rachel." Annabeth says, her head snapping up.

"Oh gods, where is she?" Thalia whispers. They all look franticly around trying to find the red head.

"I'm right here, calm down," Rachel says as she walks out from behind a tree. Her face has tear streaks and her eyes are red. They don't question why she was behind a tree, because they already know. She couldn't watch the flames either.

"Rachel, do you have a prophecy for us, a quest to find out who did this?" Annabeth asks hopefully. Rachel stays still for a moment, and then shakes her head.

No.

Perfect, they were stuck, without a camp and no prophecy or anything remotely helpful.

"What if we-"

"Annabeth! We can't do anything!" Thalia yells. Her eyes grow softer as Annabeth bursts into tears.

"I know! That's why I hate this!" she sobs. Percy pulls her closer and kisses the top of her head.

And that's when it happens, he breaks. Tears stream down his face. And he holds onto Annabeth tightly.

Many of the campers who had been watching Percy, he was their leader, couldn't take it. If he was broken, they all were.

"I love you," Annabeth whispers to him.

"I love you too." he whispers back.

And they watch as the rest of their home is replaced with fiery red flames.

As long as you love me, we could be campless, we could be questless, and we could be broken.

**AN: wow. That was a little depressing. Anyways, just what I thought of when I heard that song. Isn't it sad that I automatically think of Percy and Annabeth? Oh well. I hope you liked this :)**


End file.
